


Smelly Boat Boy

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You and Frank have a sweet moment together while Roberta watches Mary





	Smelly Boat Boy

You hum to yourself as you dry the dishes, thankful that Roberta is taking Mary to Girl Scouts so that Frank can finish today’s work and take her back home. Normally he’s able to do both, which is easiest since you only have one car, but Mary understood that he needed to finish this boat and that he was still determined to pick her up. You can’t help but smile, knowing Frank loves taking Mary to things like that and that he loves that he’s finally giving her a life Diane would want for her- full of academic challenge, of course, but also life and love and a freedom Frank’s sister never had.

You hear the door open and smile, turning around to see a tired, sweaty, and very greasy Frank bending to untie his boots. “Hey, handsome,” You smile, giggling at his fluffy hair being a mess.

Frank looks up, smiling. “Hey, gorgeous,” He pads closer, socks in hand and tossing them into the little closet you use for laundry. “How did it go?”

“Great. Mary understood and I may have a potential job,” You smile up at him. It’s hard to help work when there’s only one car, and your writing only goes so far, but you’re desperate to help Frank pay the bills, especially since you’re living with them now and have two more cats from when Frank rescued them.

Frank smiles. “That’s great, where?” He grabs himself a beer, leaning against the counter.

You put the last dish away and dry your hands. “The college, actually. I only have a writing degree, but I can work at their library and possibly get a teaching degree. It’s enough to help with bills, and I should be able to go home with Mary and come back with you.” You grab some water, humming. “But that’s only an idea.”

Frank smiles. “I think it’s great. I know it’s hard for you to be home all the time.”

You shrug. “It’s ok. I just want to help.”

Frank smiles. “You help a lot, babe. I promise,” He sets his beer down and steps closer, arms moving to wrap around you.

“Oh no you don’t!” You jump back, hands in front of you to keep him away. “You’re sweaty and covered in grease!”

“You know I just came back from work,” He tries to come closer again, and again you hop back.

“Nuh uh! Don’t come near me until you shower!” You warn, fighting a smile. “Mary’s waiting on us!”

Frank grins devilishly. “Well, we could always save some water…” He stalks closer, and you back away, giggling. “After all, one shower is much faster than two…”  
“You’re so much trouble,” You giggle, knowing there’s only so far you can escape. “My smelly boat boy.” Frank smirks darkly, and you bolt, laughing and running to the shower as Frank chases you, knowing he’ll always catch you.

***

You smile as Mary runs to Frank and hugs him, her looking between the both of you. “Are you guys ok? Your hair is all wet.”

Frank messes up her hair. “That would be washing it, bug.”

Mary makes a face. “Did you shower together?” Before either of you can respond she sticks out her tongue. “Yuck. Grown ups are gross.”

You look at Frank and can’t help but giggle, hugging Mary as your husband shakes his head and leads the way to his car.


End file.
